Exit Interview
by pilight
Summary: At the conclusion of Ginny's second season, she talks with Al about the future of the team


"C'mon in, Baker."

Ginny walked in to Al's office and took the chair directly in front of the manager's desk. She saw Buck in his usual chair against the wall and acknowledged him with a nod.

"The purpose of this exit interview is to let you, the player, know what the team would like you to work on during the offseason and to get feedback from you on what the team can do better. What you say here is strictly confidential. I'll only share this information with the General Manager and the team President." Al had done this spiel many times over the years.

"I understand."

"First things first; you are coming back next year, right?"

"Of course. Baseball is all I know how to do."

"Fair enough. You had a nice year, Baker. I wish the rest of the team had done as well."

Ginny nodded. She won 12 games during the summer and kept her earned run average under four. The team fell out of contention early and never got back in the playoff race. "I felt more like a player and less like a sideshow this year. My agent doesn't like to hear it, but having less media coverage helps me focus on what's important."

Al slid a manila envelope to Ginny. "This is your offseason program. Buck put a lot of work into tailoring it to your needs. Don't go over his pitch targets. We need your arm fresh and healthy next year."

"Any specific areas to work on?"

"You got your fastball up to 90 a couple of times this year. We'd like to see that more consistently. We'd also like to see more velocity on your breaking pitches. If you can keep the same movement but add a few miles per hour you'll be even more effective. Also, work on your hitting a little. I know you'll never be Babe Ruth, but 0 for 58 like this season is unacceptable. Even your bunting is bad. You'll be able to stay in games longer if you're not an automatic out."

"I'm staying in the city this winter. I'll get with the hitting coach to see when he has time for me."

"Last thing; with Lawson retiring Livian will be starting full-time. Make sure you get your communication down. I'd like to keep your wild pitches in the single digits."

Ginny nodded. Her pitches had more movement than most, which led to more of them getting past the catcher than she'd like. "When do we get to the part where I give you feedback?"

"Since when have you ever held back your opinion?"

She grinned, acknowledging her outspokenness. "There is something I've thought about for a while, but especially since last month when you ranted about pitchers not being sufficiently developed when they reach the majors."

"I didn't mean you. I wish every pitcher worked the way you do."

"There's a reason they don't. I saw it in the minors. Did you ever read Earl Weaver's book?"

Al shook his head. "You can't learn to manage a baseball team from a book."

"No, but there might be some things you can use in there. The Orioles in Weaver's day drafted kids with live arms just like everybody did, but he got with his minor league managers and pitching coaches and told them how he wanted them developed. No matter how good their fastballs were, he didn't want them thrown. All through the minors they would throw change-ups, curves, sliders, anything other than the heater."

Buck chimed in for the first time in the meeting; "They used to call that a 'Baltimore Draft', a pitcher who had a great fastball but wouldn't throw it."

Ginny went on; "Right. Nowadays, managers from little league on teach boys to throw as hard as they can for as long as they can. Forget changing speeds or locating pitches. Just rare back and fire. Your minor league coaches and managers don't try to break them of it, they just tweak things a bit."

"That's an interesting observation, Baker." Al turned over the concept in his mind. He never wanted to be a hard case like Weaver had been, but maybe he could learn something from him.

"It's going to require a complete culture change in the minor league system to develop pitchers the way Weaver did. Otherwise we're going to continue getting guys who throw heat and not much else."

"You know, Baker, you'll be a great manager someday."

She laughed. "I've got a lot of playing to do before thinking about that."


End file.
